


California Youth

by Wilde



Series: A Journey by the Sea [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - California, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, California, Child Abuse, Eventual Smut, Father Castiel, Fluff, Human Castiel, Humor, M/M, Meddling Girls, No Incest, Not Beta Read, Older Sam, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Dean, Pining Sam, Tags May Change, The Girls are Thirsty, Top Castiel, Top Sam, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Widow Castiel, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilde/pseuds/Wilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo, Charlie, Dorothy, Hannah, and Becky were simply on their annual visit to the sandy coasts of Ventura, California. All their whining and begging over the years had paid off, and with the last of them turning sixteen, they were now by themselves on their vacation at Ellen’s luxurious vacation home overlooking a breathtaking beach.</p><p>Of course, they hadn’t really expected to meet the gorgeous Dean Singer or obnoxious Sam Winchester. With a child glued at his hip, the younger Dean seemed to have garnered himself the attention of many interesting souls, but not the blue-eyed widow whose child he was raising.</p><p>The meddling teen girls decide that their Summer would be much better spent sticking their noses into the green-eyed boy’s business, whether or not he approved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Youth

**Author's Note:**

> New work I'm starting even though I probably shouldn't and this is just a really bad idea overall, to be honest. Fuck it, I have nothing to lose.  
> Few things I'd like to clear up. Sam is older than Dean. They are not related. If incest ain't your thing, rest assured it usually isn't mine either. Well, maybe that's not true. Don't judge me, okay? Some of these Wincest fics are just-  
> I'm babbling, so I'm gonna stop here.
> 
> Just read it, and hopefully enjoy it.  
> 

The Ventura skies were hot with summer and blue with sun as the girls made their way down the sandy slopes of the bustling beach. Even with the apparent shortage of visitors this year, California was full to the brim, almost bursting at the edges like an overstuffed sandwich of neverending people.

 

“Over here!” called Charlie from their front, her long red hair pulled back in a ponytail. Dorothy was already at her side, placing down her own provisions and setting up camp. They’d been acting pretty close lately, Jo noted suppressing a knowing grin. Yup, real close.

 

The spot was a stroke of luck all on it’s own, a discovery of theirs’ on their previous excursions to the luxurious Harvelle Vacation home, courtesy of Ellen, Jo’s own mother. Although this was their first visit alone, a privilege they had earned over years of consistent whining and begging, the spot had been discovered years ago by four eight-year old girls. Now, it was the five of them with the addition of Doh, but back then it was just Charlie, Becky, Hannah, and Jo.

 

It was back then, when it was just the four of them, that Jo had wandered off a bit too far. The others had found her right there, all snot nosed and crying. She hadn’t even realized where she was until Hannah gave a little gasp, followed by a, “Look!”

 

The place was beautiful, isolated from the rest of the beach by a thin, yet concealing, strip of hill that could be simply walked through. The sand was pure, a clear indication that no one had been there to trash it, yet. Palm trees hung back inland, giving away to a breathtaking view of the clean sparkling ocean. That was the summer that this became their spot.

 

Reaching Charlie and Doh, the other three quickly set off on their own preparations. The sooner they finished, the sooner they could chill. Experience had taught them that there was no point in drawing it out. With a combined effort and a chorus of girly squeals, the last umbrella was up.

 

Jo gave their set-up an appraising look over before nodding.

 

“Girls,” she announced, “Welcome to CALLIIIII!” This set the others off on a spree of high pitched screaming and wooting as they ran down to the water.

 

“Don’t forget to put on sunscreen!” mothered Dorothy, lagging behind the rest.

 

The water was cool on their toes, salty on their tongues. Splashing ensued, quickly resulting in five much wetter girls heading back to camp. A comfortable chatter emanated as they walked back, almost not noticing the other setup that seemed to have magically appeared a small distance away from their own.

 

But then there was the unmistakable sound of a wailing baby.

 

As if in sync, all their head snapped over to the source, not at all prepared to find a supermodel-level kind of hot guy (that looked to be only slightly older than themselves, Jo noted), sitting there. Hannah even gasped, that overdramatic lil’ bitch. He was holding a toddler, another beautiful creature but with black hair as opposed to his own dusky blonde. He looked up suddenly, eyes widening as they took us in, and what eyes they were, greener than the glades, brighter than any jewellery and-

 

Jo decided that it was time to bring that particular train of thought to a stop. She was beginning to sound like Hannah, who actually sighed dreamily. Overdramatic lil’ bitch.

 

The boy, looking to be about eighteen or so, smiled awkwardly and gave them a small wave, before turning his attention back to the toddler who seemed to have calmed for the moment, lips curling in a more genuine fashion. And oh, what a full, pink lips he had! Made for kissing and-

 

“Joanna Harvelle, you stop this shit right now,” she muttered under her breath, blushing furiously when her friends turned their attention on her.

 

“It’s okay,” Hannah reassured gravely, “I definitely don’t have a right to judge.”

 

“Same,” Becky sympathized in her highly intellectual manner, sounding equally grave. The group gave a collective sigh, excluding Charlie who had no interest in such heterosexual things, but even she looked impressed.

 

Deciding that staring outright would be far too creepy, they settled for being only moderately creepy by stealing periodic glances as they settled into their own setup. Jo loosened her blonde hair, trying in vain to go at least five minutes with drooling over the half-naked beauty, who, wow okay, apparently had a dusting of freckles not only on his face but also across his broad-ass shoulders, and that fucking back and chest, and just oh my god. He had back dimples.

 

This time she physically slapped herself, drawing sympathetic looks from her friends.

 

The boy started to don his hoodie, probably having noticed their nasty eyeballing. Jo felt like trash, wondering if he was going to leave because of their funky behavior.

 

But, then, they noticed a second Greek god walking down to the first. Hannah looked like she was going to faint, letting out a small sob. Overdramatic lil’ bitch.

 

This slightly even-older-looking dude was actually huge, as in physically gigantic. Shamelessly showing off his very well defined tan body, he approached with an almost predatory smile on his face. His fair blew out of his face in long, luscious brown locks as if somebody were holding a fan in front of his slightly wolfish face. He was handsome, undoubtedly so, but the way he looked at the other, now-fidgeting boy was a clear indication that he wasn’t gonna be very interested in them.

 

“Hey there, Dean,” the taller boy said, his voice sickly sweet.

 

“Sam,” the other boy conceded, not even looking up from the toddler in his lap. The older guy sat down next to him, seemingly unfazed.

 

“Everybody was wondering where you went...” Sam spoke slowly and carefully.

 

“They’re the reason I left,” answered Dean coldly. Sam winced, mirroring the girls’ own expressions. Dean apparently did not sugarcoat his words.

 

“Uh…” Sam looked at a loss for words.

 

“You were too,” Dean continued, turning to glare icily at his companion.

 

“Were…?” Sam looked a bit hopeful, like if he had a tail, it’d be wagging.

 

“Are.” Allegedly, that was all the attention Dean had to spare for anybody who wasn’t the baby so he returned his gaze at the toddler on his lap, brightening as the latter babbled.

 

“Isn’t that right, Benny?” Dean coddled, blowing raspberries onto the toddler’s stomach. Benny giggled adorably, reaching out to palm his assailant’s skin awkwardly. The icy Dean melted into a puddle of somehow still-sexy mush.

 

“Dee~” Benny replied, and his chaperon smiled brighter than the setting sun over the California skies, oh how-

 

Jo was about to punch herself.

 

This time Dean received a chorus of dreamy sighs, one obviously from Hannah and the other surprisingly from Sam. Multiple overdramatic lil’ bitches, Jo decided.

 

“Castiel was worried, too, you know…” Sam said, not looking very pleased at the way that Dean’s head snapped up at his words.

 

“Oh?” Dean tried to play it off, blushing.

 

“Well, considering you have his child with you-” Sam started.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Dean cut him off, suddenly getting to his feet. The chill was back and very much in full force. “Take him back.”

 

“Dean…” Sam started, but the other boy simply held out the toddler carefully. The taller boy sighed, before awkwardly accepting his charge. The way he held the child was a clear testament to how much experience he had with kids.

 

“Dee~?” Benny looked back at his previous guardian, his little brows stitched together in confusion, as if asking why he was being handed over to this moose of a man. Dean thawed immediately.

 

“Fine, I guess I’ll walk you back,” he said begrudgingly, “since you’re a useless moose and all. God knows I can’t trust you with a living, breathing creature. Isn’t that right, Ben?”

 

“Dee~” was all he got in return, but apparently that’s all he needed to light up like the fourth of fucking July, and Jo swore she was going to puke if this guy did not stop being so damn attractive.

 

Deep breaths, Joanna, deep breaths.

 

And then, the trio were off with Dean’s eyes on Ben, and Sam’s eyes on Dean.

 

Hannah was the first out of their collective trance, and she raised herself as well, brushing sand off her porcelain figure and dark curls. She began to walk after the men with Becky fast on her trail.

 

“Hannah, you can’t be serious,” remarked Charlie, looking very serious for once. “That’s actual stalking.”

 

“Charlie, honey, you must understand. Hot boys travel in packs. Who knows what they could lead us to? I know this information may not be particularly useful to you, but come on! You saw them. They’re, like, what dreams are made of!”

 

Becky nodded sagely from her side, as if they were discussing the meaning of life and not trying to justify creeping on hot guys. “I ship it.”

 

Laughing, Dorothy was the next one up, shrugging off Charlie’s incredulous look. “What’s the worst that could happen?” Sighing, Jo joined them, helping her grudging redheaded friend to her feet.

 

They trailed a bit behind, each striding with a different purpose. The pair under their observation disappeared over the boundary separating “the spot” from the rest of the beach, so they sped up. Rounding a corner, they were definitely not prepared to run headfirst into nobody other than Dean. The boy grinned easily.

 

“Told ya’,” he said to an unbelieving looking Sam. “You owe me twenty.”

 

“I thought you were just being a bit loopy,” the taller boy muttered, forking over a bill.

 

“No excuses!”

 

And then, the five found themselves under the somehow unnerving gazes of Dean and Benny, who’d apparently been transferred back into the arms of the former.

 

“Y’all are pretty creepy, ya’ know that?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't update this very often, but honestly it's heavily dependent on what kind of response it gets. Which helps me transition intoooooo (smooth, I know):
> 
> Please leave feedback.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
